


Nothing You Can Say To Stop Me Going Home (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Bucky wouldn't let them take away his memories; fuck HYDRA.





	Nothing You Can Say To Stop Me Going Home (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> 'was gonna make this smut, but i wanted my friend who doesn't read porn to read this bc i think she'll like to. sorry lads. i also don't think this is very good but oh well, y'all get it anyway.
> 
> inspired by [this](http://stuckyfanart.tumblr.com/image/167497577151)
> 
> title from famous last words by my chemical romance

Memories cut back into his head when he saw the blonde hair. Memories of pushing sweat soaked hair off another’s forehead, rocking him in his arms when his chronic pains got too much for him to handle. He remembers helping him dress nice for dates, secretly wishing only for himself to see him like that, or to have them pressed together as they slow danced to the music around them.

More memories met his mind when they trailed down to the blue uniform, the shield on his back. After he’d gotten big and rescued him. Memories of them whispering quietly in their tent, hands interlocked under thin blankets, of being held in those bigger arms and feeling safe.

He’s hit with even more when Steve finally turns around, those bright eyes striking Bucky’s heart, and he would’ve fell to his knees if he didn’t know better. He remembers sitting on stools and looking to those eyes as he was drawn carefully, and he remembers looking into those eyes the were lit with a fire after he pulled him out of fights.

“Bucky.”

Bucky just looked at him, hoping he had a blank look on his face, one that didn’t give away his emotions. This was too much, he couldn’t do this, not now and not-

“You need to breathe, Buck.”

Hands on his shoulders, rocking him gently, and suddenly those eyes were close then they were before. They were crystal clear, worry spreading through the blue colour and seeming to be darker than they were. Bucky listened, not daring to close his eyes once as he evened out his breathing, feeling his pulse settle with it. He didn’t notice how his human hand was resting over Steve’s heart, trying to match his beat, and didn’t bother moving it when he did.

“You know me?” Steve voice, and Bucky wanted to lie. He couldn’t.

“You’re Steve. My best friend. I remember you, sometimes.”

Steve let a smile rest on his lips, looking relieved, and he nodded. “Yeah Buck, I am.”

Bucky nodded back just as slowly, and he noticed the way Steve’s fingers were rubbing slow circles on his shoulders, as if to soothe him and keep him sated. He kept looking at Steve’s eyes, and he wanted so badly to lean forward and take Steve’s face into his hands never let go. He only swallowed heavily.

Steve’s relieved appearance died down to something more solemn, almost worried. “Are you okay, Buck? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Bucky shook his head, looking away because god damnit, he was the most wanted person in America and even the world, and he couldn’t speak to Steve without choking up like a love-sick puppy? Steve walked backwards, as if to give him space, and Bucky was having none of that. He grabbed Steve’s uniform without thinking, following his steps but still forcing them together, and they stopped.

“I’m the god damn Winter Soldier and I can’t even talk to you,” Bucky grumbled, and he felt Steve’s chest shake with his laughter in his hands.

“Then talk to me as Bucky,” Steve suggested, and Bucky felt his heart swell, even if he could pick up on the teasing tone in his voice. He made up his mind quickly, straightening his shoulders and fingers tightening in Steve’s uniform. He looked worried again.

“Buck- “

He had to cut himself off when his lips were enveloped, and Bucky fought back the urge to just push Steve away, fingers growing tighter, and he could hear his metal hand whirling in protest. Steve gently pushed him away, but he wasn’t mad. He was smiling as he gently pried Bucky’s hands from his uniform, holding them in his gloved hands like they were glass.

Bucky felt the hot shame of rejection flood through him, not knowing how he could know what that emotion was, couldn’t remember ever feeling like that. But then Steve was tugging him forward and kissing him, just as gentle as before, coaxing Bucky closer with a whimper into their kiss. That’s all it took for Bucky to walk them backwards, only a few steps before he had him pinned to what he believed was the fridge, but he cared more for the breathless noises that left Steve’s lips, suddenly less gentle.

Steve’s face was red when they finally pulled away to breathe, but he was smiling so sweetly that Bucky couldn’t help but feel his own lips curl up slightly to match him. He felt Steve’s hand in his hair, swiping the hat off and to the ground, curling through his hair.

“You always said you liked dames with short hair,” Steve mentioned causally, almost offhandedly. Bucky couldn’t help but let his look drop into a blank stare, “I wasn’t talking about dames, Steve.”

Steve grinned. “Should’ve said so sooner,” he hummed, before using his leverage on his hair to tug Bucky back in for a kiss.


End file.
